A Fate From the Start
by Jessesgirl1549
Summary: It started with "what do you want?" then it brought on a fate-deciding deal. Alernate Ending to the series. Dark. SayaHagi.


**A/n: I don't own Blood Plus. Hagi's POV.**

* * *

She cries, I die. She hurts, I am wounded. She stirs, my heart throbs. She sleeps, I am at peace. She smiles, my face lights up. She laughs, I smile. She loves, I love her. She lives, I breathe. She breathes, I live.

She controls me, with every action she does and move she makes.

I am hers. I am her friend, I am her slave, I am her guard-dog, I am anything she needs me to be.

She wants to rid the world of our kind. _She_wants to give up the life that is hers, to pay for the lives sacrificed for her cause. _She_ doesn't know she's giving up my heart, my love, the dreams we dreamt of years ago.

_Travel around the world. Kiss at the Trevi Fountain. Race along the Great Wall. Climb Mount Everest. Sleep on beach. Get drunk some where....Then wake up on a beach holding one another. Live some where, where it snowed in the winter and was sunny in the summer._

The list runs on and on, but she seems to have forgotten it entirely.

I want.... It's never come to what I want......

I want....

_What do I want?_ I've never been asked before.

_What_ **do** _I want?_

I suppose.... I could have anything....

I want.....

I wish for........

I want,

_Saya._

I want her again.

I want her to look at me. To see Hagi, the Hagi she use to look at, the Hagi she called "friend" and "silly", not the Hagi she calls "Chevalier". I want her to ask me to hold her hand, because she misses my fingers linked with hers, again. I want her hide in my jacket, with me still in the jacket, the way she did when she was cold. I want her to pull me against her to kiss me, not to bite my neck.

I want her to love me again.

That's what I want.

But as I look at her and the eyes I love, are pleading for me to say "no". I know that I am being asked not to say "yes". Yet, I cannot lie to her either.

My heart pounds, hers echoes. Our hearts have not forgotten the love we ignore, they beat together as we fight together. Every beat in unison is a message,

_Thump_.

"I beat for you"

_Thump._

"I live for you".

A lump forms in my throat, my mind and body disconnect for a second. I reach for her, like a child for a parent, and she is in my arms instantly. By her saddened expression, she knows my answer. She hides her face away in the black of my coat and says nothing.

Silence. Our old friend winding around us. Come to take the place of unnecessary words.

Then, it is broken with a fate deciding murmur,

"I wanted to live too. Then, I killed your happiness...."

My reply was a request in it's self,

"....When it is done, I will stay true to my promise," she seems to relax, only stiffen with my next words," only if you kill me also."

In other words,

If you die, I die.

* * *

That was longer than three weeks ago.

Now, I can feel cold and pain.

At the same time warmth from her arms and soothing from her lips.

Blood passes from my lips to hers, just as it did at our reunion. But this time, it's not my blood. Nor is it Saya's.

It is Diva's.

Kai is shouting, yelling, and crying for an explanation. Joel VI and David cast their eyes away and bow their heads in sadness. Okamura is speechless. Diva, like her Chevaliers and children, is no more.

I cannot hear what they are saying and I do not care. I am just shameful I could not thank them all for what they have done.

I knew from the start, this would be our fate. I have accepted it. This is our time.

Saya's arms tighten as cracks in our limbs start to appear. I share the pain she is feeling. I kiss her harder as the darkness comes for us.

She whimpers against my lips, I groan against hers. Death is as near as the war-planes wailing from up above.

The last thing I feel is the embrace and rain, the last taste I taste is her mouth, the last smell is the rain washing away the blood, the last words we say are,

"I love you...."

And we are added to list beside Heathcliff and Catherine; Romeo and Juliet; and Antony and Celopatra.

* * *

**A/n: IDK the insperation behind this. I just felt like writing something from Hagi's POV.**


End file.
